The Fate of the World: Azula vs Ed, Edd n Eddy
by WhiteKnight60
Summary: AU: Princess Azula, the world's most powerful firebender, uses powerful magic to try and take over the world. Against insurmountable odds, the only heroes who have a chance are… Ed, Edd n Eddy. A tale of combat, fire storms, and jawbreakers. Plenty of unexpected turns and overall madness. (warning: mature content, nudity, humiliation)
1. Chapter 1

It was a dark and troubled time. A powerful fire sorceress from the East, Princess Azula, newly crowned Fire Empress, was attempting to take over the entire world.

Her fire magic was so great that entire villages, towns, and armies were incinerated by magical fire. Using powerful dark relics, Azula summoned a dark army of battle goblins that numbered in the hundreds of thousands. Entire continents fell to her might.

…

**In the small town of Peach Creek. **

Big minds have big goals (like world domination, the complete destruction of all enemies); small minds have small goals.

In the case of Ed, Edd and Eddy… they wanted to make money so they could buy lots of jawbreaker candies. That was the end of their ambitious horizon. But what else could they aspire to? They were only teenagers, they didn't do too well in school, they were the neighborhood goofballs, and obviously… no girlfriends. Furthermore, all of their plans and scams to make money tended to backfire horrendously… with them caught on the wrong end of the explosions.

It usually went like this. First, Eddy, the youngest, shortest, but boldest of the group… their "leader" saw something that made his eyes go Greedy Mode. The vaguest idea, however retarded, would usually pop into his head about how money could be made and how it could all end with jawbreakers for everyone.

Then Edd, better known as "Double D," the shy, meek, nerd of the group with a funny black ski on his head, would concretize the plan. He'd go to a blackboard and do some thinking, maybe build a few overly fancy machines from scrap. Ed, the tallest (OH BOY was he tall), oldest, and the most idiotic of the group, would usually try to help.

Finally it would blow up… always… with near 100% probability.

Today, this act was playing out yet again.

The Eds hadn't thought this one through. They had tried to sell the kids on the block a "magical box" that printed money. While demonstrating the box's "magic" in order to trick the neighborhood into giving donations to Ed (who was supposedly having visions from the Money Fairy), Ed did a literal goof that gave up the entire act.

Now all the kids were chasing the Eds across the entirety of Peach Creek; they wanted their money back. They cornered the Eds, threw vegetables and eggs, and gave them a good thrashing. Eddy's precious money jar was removed from his grasp, evey single cent they had made… once again gone into the wind. The three of them were left, lying around awkwardly on the pavements.

"HAHAHA!" Kevin said as he walked away, adjusting his baseball cap. "DORKS!"

"You sure showed them," Sarah said, approvingly.

"CYA LATER LOSERS! A HAHA!"

Then they left.

Ed was the first to speak. "I… I dunno about you Eddy but me… me thinks we dun goofed."

"SHUT UP ED," Eddy snapped, as he wiped some egg yolk off his nose.

After brushing off the dirt and re-adjusting their clothes, the three Eds got up. They seemed forever destined for failure. The dreams of jawbreakers had once again crashed down.

"It's time to go home," Double D said. "We'll try again another time."

"Yeah I guess so," Eddy said sadly.

Ed started to run forward but for absolutely no reason tripped face down again. Eddy buried his face into his hands in disbelief. He was still kind of mad at Ed for messing up their act and giving them away, but it was a dumb plan to begin with.

Then it happened…

…

The skies turned from a cheerful cloudy blue to a distorted, sickly orange and yellow hue… all the clouds seem to disappear instantly.

"What… What is HAPPENING?!" Double D screamed out in panic.

Eddy looked around, frowning. "Dunno…"

"What did I miss?" Ed said, still on the ground.

And then the skies began to rain… hell fire. As if coming down from another dimension, thousands and thousands of purple and orange balls of pure hell fire began to descend upon the peaceful neighborhood of Peach Creek… it was a spectacle of pure destruction.

KA BOOM!

KA BOOM!

KA BOOM!

As the fireballs landed against the houses, trees and the clean lawns, they caused massive explosions and destruction on a hitherto unknown scale. The neighborhood was literally leveled by the hell fire.

Armageddon had come to Peach Creek. All around the Eds, explosions began to light up. It was only a matter of time before one of the fireballs landed on the Eds.

"The world is ending!" Double D screamed as he ran for cover. "THIS IS HOW WE ALL DIE!"

Ed got up, grabbed Eddy (he was so strong he lifted him up in a single move) and ran for the hills as well.

Terrified out of their wits, the three Eds threw themselves down inside a doghouse and took cover. There was no logical reason to expect this to be a safe place but it was Ed's bright idea. As the three of them kept their faces down, they prayed for survival.

"PLEASE ALMIGHTY" Eddy screamed over the sounds of the fire blasts going off all around them. He could smell the deathly smokes… "NOT BEFORE I MAKE MY MONEY!"

KA BOOM! KA BOOM! KA BOOM!

Eddy lost his vision as everything turned to darkness… and total silence.

…

Eddy opened his eyes.

The three Eds were still alive… or were they dead?

They stood on top of a sea of clouds; they seemed to be in some celestial realm. It was beautiful up here. The sun was nice and warm.

"Is… is this… is this heaven?" Double D asked.

"I don't like this…" Eddy said.

"It's… it's BEAUTIFUL!" Ed exclaimed.

Eddy looked down. He moved his foot around. He really WAS somehow standing on clouds.

A deep booming voice called out to them: "HELLO MY FRIENDS!"

The three Eds bumped into each other in surprise.

A blinding flash of light appeared before them, making them shield their eyes. When the light subsided, a figure dressed in white Ancient Greek robes stood before them. It was a middle-aged man with a beard and a stern face. He was looking directly at them.

"Who… who are you?" Double D asked.

"I am one of the guardians of the Earth," he said in a loud booming voice. "I have been here for thousands of years. I stand watch over the planet and its people."

"Are we dead?" Eddy asked.

"No," the guardian replied. "I saved you three. I teleported you here. Your time has not yet come. Because you… because you have a greater calling, a greater purpose."

It was lot to process for the three teens. So now magic was real? They were speechless.

"Listen to me very carefully," the guardian said. "Your world, Peach Creek, is under attack."

He waved his hand. At once, a very large moving image appeared in front of the Eds. It showed the raining hellfire, the destruction of Peach Creek, everything they held dear…

"Who… who could be committing all these atrocities?" Double D asked.

The guardian frowned; they really were Peach Creek locals. Did they not watch the news?

"This is the work of a powerful fire sorceress from the East, the greatest of firebenders," the guardian said. "Her name is Princess Azula of the Fire Nation, self-styled, the Fire Empress."

He waved his hand.

Peach Creek being incinerated was replaced with a new vision… a tall, powerful, dark-haired girl clad in an exotic battle dress of red, black and gold. She stood atop a tower. She was waving her hands around in highly practiced movements, conjuring up levitating orbs of powerful flames.

Her hair was arranged and tied upwards in the perfect style of oriental royalty. Her face and her hazel eyes were beautiful but also filled with pride, cruelty, and malice.

As she waved her hands around…

The images altered to show the global destruction being unleashed. Ba Sing Se, Townsville, Aron City, Middleton… all over the world, fire rained down from the sky. People, cities, armies… all literally burned away.

"You mean some mad chick is doing this?" Eddy said. "Quite a looker though."

"ME LIKE AZULA!" Ed said crassly.

"This is no laughing matter," the guardian said. He waved his hands and showed Azula leading a giant army of battle goblins; her beautiful face locked in an expression of arrogance and cruelty. The goblins were terrifying to behold. Their yellow and green faces, were dressed up in armor and leather, and they were carrying long spears, battle axes, swords… The banners of the Fire Nation were hoisted high into the air as the armies marched.

"She commands powerful fire magic," the guardian explained. "Using stolen dark relics, she has also got herself an army of hundreds of thousands of battle goblins, the largest in the known world. With this force and with her mastery of magic and the flames of darkness, she could take over the world and kill all of her enemies. Millions will die."

"Wow that sounds bad," Double D said, "Really bad. Are… are our parents…"

Eddy looked up with concern.

"They're fine," the guardian re-assured them. "There was an evacuation, your friends and family have made it. They were moved safely out of Peach Creek."

"Good," Eddy said. "Well err…. Thank you for telling us these… these THINGS. Now we must get going."

"Not so fast…" the guardian said. "I could return you all to Earth but it will only be a matter of time before Azula takes over the entire world. You and your friends, your families… you will have nowhere to hide. There is only one thing that can stop her… YOU."

Eddy blinked. He looked at the others; they shrugged. This was a bit too much…

"The three of you," the guardian said dramatically. "Are the only heroes who have a chance to stop her. If you don't try, Azula will take over the entire world and reign supreme as Empress of All Earth."

"Now that would be bad…" Ed muttered.

Eddy actually got a bit angry. He glared the guardian, "Why does it have to be US? Why don't YOU stop her? You're a god. We're not. We're just… we're just three loser kids in some neighborhood, what chance would we have against a powerful fire witch anyways?"

"Fire bender," the guardian corrected him. "And yes it has to be you. You are chosen. You have to face the insurmountable odds. We, the gods are hands off-"

"HOW CONVENIENT!" Eddy yelled.

"You are chosen, and there is no guarantee of victory," the guardian continued. "And if you fail, then the world will fall to fire, blood, and darkness. Everyone will bow at her feet."

"Eddy's right," Double D said. "We're… we're not warriors. You've got the wrong people. I mean… we can't even handle our SATs, our homework. We can't even make 20 bucks without-"

"Without Ed screwing it up," Eddy said, cross-eyed.

"Huh?" Ed asked.

"So Eddy's right," Double D said. "If we go against her, we'll be turned to barbeque. In the interest of self preservation, I think we should retreat."

"RETREAT!" Ed boomed. "RETREAT!"

The guardian was a bit put off. He was equally annoyed that the stars have chosen these three buffoons as the chosen heroes. It did seem like the entirety of heaven was going to pay for this gag…

"Come on," Eddy said. He turned around, grabbed his friends firmly and began to walk away. "Where's the way out old man?!"

The guardian had an idea.

"Of course," he said to them. "If you should prevail, there is a reward… a reward from the heavens of 10 million dollars."

Eddy stopped.

Ten… ten million…

He turned around. "Ten… ten million dollars?"

Double D turned around too, but he was worried because now Eddy was interested.

"E… Eddy…" he said cautiously, however, Eddy was already getting hooked.

Smiling, the guardian waved his hand. The image of Azula disappeared… instead, it was replaced with a literal ocean of floating 20 dollar bills, dollar signs, and multi-colored jawbreakers.

"Eddy," Double D reasoned. "I think this has to be a trick, gods don't give out money and it's also-"

"WE'RE GOING TO BE RICH!" Eddy screamed as he leapt into the air. "WHEN DO WE START?!"

Double D frowned. He had a feeling Eddy had just signed them up for a literal suicide mission.

The guardian smiled. "You start immediately."

He waved his hand. A green light lit up where Eddy stood. When the light subsided, a beautiful but very short sword with a jade green blade had appeared.

"WOW!" Ed cried out.

Eddy picked up the weapon, the weight and the height was perfect for the small teen to use.

"That is your chosen weapon," the guardian said. "It is crafted from the heavens. It will give you everything you need to vanquish your foes. We call her… Destiny Sword."

"Woah EDDY…" Double D said, his eyes admiring.

Eddy's face lit up with graceless greed as he held up the beautiful jade sword. "I bet this blade is worth more than twenty bucks…"

The guardian resisted the urge to strike them all down right now. What absolute morons. The world was literally doomed.

"The moment has come," the guardian said. "As we speak, Princess Azula herself has arrived to take control of Peach Creek. If Peach Creek falls, so will the rest of the world. She has built a large, powerful dark tower just outside of your beloved home. Her armies are here, they are attacking your lands as we speak."

The guardian waved his hand. The visions changed to give the Eds a clearer picture:

They saw it. The battles. The goblins overrunning everything, human soldiers desperately trying to hold out. Azula standing over a balcony in a Dark Tower, casting fire spells powerful enough to curse and strike down entire armies. A vision of Peach Creek was lit up by a raging inferno of hell fire.

"Have we… have we lost already?" Double D asked.

"Not yet," the guardian said. "A last alliance of soldiers and heroes has gathered to face down and fight against her giant army. However, without your help, the heroes will lose."

"What do you want us to do?" Double D asked, not sure he wanted to know the answer.

"You have to distract and defeat Azula," the guardian said. "I will teleport the three of you inside her Dark Tower where you will face her down and fight her. If you defeat her, then the focus of her evil army will be broken and the forces of good will prevail. You are humanity's only hope."

"You're moving us to the tower?" Double D asked, incredulous. "But wouldn't it be swamped with her minions?"

"Her sole focus right now is on the resistance army," the guardian replied. "The entire tower is mostly empty."

"But she has MAGIC-" Double D began.

"Wait… this… this plan… this plan SUCKS!" Eddy protested.

"I LIKE IT!" Ed cried.

"We would still get paid even if we fail right?" Double D asked.

The guardian was done with them and their idiocy. If democracy had to fall, then let it be sooner.

"Off you go!"

He waved his hands. The three Eds teleported away in a blaze of blue light, just as Eddy was about to object again.

…

Hundreds of fireballs continued to rain down on Peach Creek.

In the distance, not too far from the edges of the town, a tall, ominous, mighty Dark Tower had appeared out of thin air. It was the Fire Nation's teleporting command center, a focal point for the world's most powerful and evil magic.

In the distance, over the fields outside of Peach Creek, a cataclysmic battle between the forces of good and evil was taking place.

The three Eds appeared inside a high floor inside the Dark Tower itself.

"I… I think this must be some kind of a nightmare," Double D said as he looked around.

"Cheer up Double D," Eddy said as he waved his green Destiny Sword around. "We are CHOSEN to save the day. It's time to get rich."

Ed had started to run up a flight of stairs, as he did so, he cried out: "A HA HA HA! We're coming! We're COMING!"

Eddy and Double D rushed after him before he gave the whole game away.

On a higher floor, a young dark priestess Kataryn was walking about the corridors. The young woman was pale and had long flowing red hair; she was wearing dark robes. She was carrying a series of forbidden scrolls in her pale manicured fingers.

She turned in shock as suddenly, the massive Ed ran straight into her.

"OOPS!" Ed cried out as he tried to stop but it was too late. He rammed into her at a strong momentum, knocking her into a wall as he tripped over her chest, pinning her down.

"CURSES!" Kataryn cried out as she tried to move Ed off her but he was too big and too heavy.

Eddy and Double D showed up; they were surprised. Eddy improvised quickly.

He aimed and pointed his Destiny Sword, the sharp end, at Kataryn's pale face.

"Where's your evil empress' throne room," Eddy asked, mustering uncharacteristic fierceness and courage (at least as much as he could). "Where's Azula?"

Kataryn smirked. She was beaten, but there was no way these idiots would defeat the Fire Princess herself.

"You seek your doom?" she said, an evil smile on her face. "Very well. Climb those stairs to you left and they will lead you to the dragon throne."

"Hmmmm kay," Eddy said. Immediately, he turned around and walked towards the stairs.

"I COME TOO!" Ed cried as he helped himself up.

The three of them had barely walked a few steps when Kataryn tried murder them from behind. The young evil red-haired priestess had gotten up and was sneaking up from behind them, a dagger raised in one of her hands.

She would kill Ed first since he was the biggest.

Eddy's sword suddenly glowed a powerful bright green, as if warning them. Eddy stopped moving.

"I think the sword is trying to tell you something," Double D said.

Eddy turned around. Just in time to see the screaming Kataryn run at them, knife raised and ready to stab.

Eddy reacted by instinct and swung his small, glowing sword.

The flat edge of the blade connected with the side of Kataryn's body and robes.

ZAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPP!

Powerful, green cackling electricity travelled from Eddy's sword to her body. It washed over her entire form, frying the evil girl from head to toe and dousing her with electricity.

"YIAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGHHHHHHH!"

Almost at once, she dropped her dagger. She danced around uselessly as the green lightning continued to transmit throughout her entire body. Finally, her eyes rolled upwards as she buckled over and fell down, defeated and unconscious.

Eddy was awestruck. "Wow… what… what did I just do?"

"I think you just managed to defeat an evil assassin," Double D said, impressed.

"Hey…" Eddy said, admiring his sword, it had returned to normal. "Maybe I am a hero… maybe… maybe we can win after all. Maybe we ARE THE HEROES IN THIS STORY!"

"JAWBREAKERS!" Ed cried out.

The three Eds high fived each other, emboldened to face their destiny at last.


	2. Chapter 2

The floors of the dragon throne room were covered with red and gold carpets. The emblems of the mighty Fire Nation were all over the walls in the form of cloth flags. There were many statues made of pure gold and silver, paintings of great conquerors on the walls, shelves of books. The ceiling was impractically tall, a representation of power gone mad.

There was an opening in a corner of the room which led to a large and grand balcony where it was possible to survey the battlefield from above.

Very close by, there was a large, elevated, golden throne. The seat's handles were decorated with dragon-themed carvings.

Princess Azula, Empress of Fire, leader of the Fire Nation and soon-to-be Empress of All Earth, sat on that very throne.

The three Eds entered the room from the opposite end. As soon as they entered, Ed dropped a figure they had been carrying unto the floor… the defeated and unconscious dark priestess Kataryn.

"PRINCESS AZULA!" Eddy called out, raising the green sword into the air. "We've come here to finish this!"

Azula stood up from her throne. She walked down from her elevated throne. As the evil young woman stepped into the light, the Eds got a better look at her.

Her thin, athletic frame was completely clad in a powerful oriental battle dress of red, gold, and black; she was wearing powerful black and gold leather boots.

Her face was beautiful but also filled with traces of villainy, pride, and malice. She had powerful, exotic hazel eyes, large red lips, long black hair which was tied back and up in an ornate, royal hairstyle; something resembling a tiny eastern pointed gold tiara held a portion of her hair in place.

Eddy felt his grip on the sword slacken slightly; he struggled to control his boyish attraction. What an unbelievably beautiful and exotic girl. If Eddy had turned, he would have found a similar impulse from his friends. Double D in particular, was blushing a bright pink.

Princess Azula was finally standing on the same level as the boys, having descended all the steps leading up to her throne. Now the two sides stood facing each other, about three meters apart.

The Fire Princess regarded her opponents with the utmost contempt and disregard.

The three of them were possibly the sorriest bunch of males she had ever seen. The tall one was clearly dumb and the one holding a sword was shorter than her by several heads. So this was the resistance heroes she had been warned about?

"Be… be gone from our lands you evil fire witch!" Double D said, his voice slightly shaky. "Or… or else we'll have to stop you."

"PEACH CREEK IS OURS!" Ed cried out.

Azula smiled coldly. These were three of the biggest losers she had ever seen. She waved a hand briefly.

Almost at once, the room became many times brighter. The Eds jumped in a brief moment of shock as they looked around. Magically, almost fifty candles and all the oil lamps in the great dragon throne room were lit up.

"So…" she said, meeting their shocked gazes. "You are the pathetic heroes who seek to challenge the rule of the Fire Nation. Don't you know who I am? I am Princess Azula, Empress of Fire, Leader of the Fire Nation, and soon-to-be Empress of All Earth. I can bend fire, lightning, earth, life, and death."

Eddy didn't like the sound of that.

"Look err Azula," Double D said, "Maybe… maybe we can find a diplomatic solution to this. You don't have to burn our lands. We really… we really only want peace."

"Your lands are mine," she interrupted rudely. "All the lands of the Earth, the skies, the oceans… all of the creatures within, they all belong to me. That is my mandate, that is my destiny."

"So you would kill innocent people?" Eddy cried out.

"They serve me… or they die," she replied smugly.

Eddy had heard enough. As they were speaking, her armies and firestorms were still killing people. If there was going to be a fight, then better sooner than later.

"You heard her," he said to the others. "She's rotten to the core. Let's get her."

He walked forward slowly, sword in hand, Ed and Double D standing close to him. The truth be told, all of them were nervous to approach her.

Princess Azula was amused. To her, they were pathetic insects. She, the great Azula, was a prodigy of magic; with her domination of the elements, she was basically a goddess to them. She could simply annihilate them instantly with a giant blast of fire but where was the fun in that?

Azula waived her hand.

Instantly, an all-powerful invisible force snatched Destiny Sword from the short hero. The mighty weapon flew out of Eddy's hand with the speed of a bullet. The Eds watched, wide-eyed, as the sword remained suspended in mid air, well out of their reach, for two complete seconds. Then it took flight and flew off into an unknown corner of the room.

The disarmed Eddy looked at Azula, his eyes wide open with fear.

Azula could kill them right here, but she wanted to show to them, ingrain in them, the knowledge that she was 100% superior to them.

She raised her hand in a powerful gripping motion.

At once, Eddy found himself suspended two meters above the floor, a pair of invisible hands having seized him from under his armpits and lifting him up, trapping him.

"LET ME DOWN!" he cried out in terror. "LET ME DOWN!"

To try and help their friend, Ed and Double D ran straight at Azula. Her face lit up with evil glee as she slashed her hand at the air.

Instantly, Double D and Ed were seized by invisible forces and telekinetically hurled over five meters across the room. Both of them slammed into a series of bookshelves with such force that the shelves came crashing down and rows and rows of books came tumbling down.

Feeling an overwhelming sense of superiority and power, Princess Azula walked up to Eddy, who was still trapped and suspended in mid air.

"You… you won't win!" Eddy cried out desperately. Somehow, Eddy felt a defiance and a determination rising in him, even as he was trapped and suspended in the air.

"Is that so?" Azula said. "Tell me, did you really think you filthy peasants would have a chance against a goddess like me? I am Empress of the Elements."

She swung her hand again, sending Eddy rocketing towards a distant wall. He landed, dazed, rubbing at his back. A series of gold and silver statues were next to him.

Eddy drew on hidden reserves of power; his adrenaline pumped because he knew his life was literally on the line. He got up and began to move at once.

"NOW YOU CAN DIE!" Azula cried out as she aimed a hand at him.

Almost at once, the firebender sent a mighty blast of lethal orange fire. Eddy was lucky in that he was already in motion. He barely managed to leap out of the way in time. The flames missed him by inches and struck the statues. The statues were instantly obliterated and set ablaze along with a large section of the shelves.

Eddy ran for his life.

Azula sent a ball of green fire after him. Eddy ducked instinctively and avoided the hit... however, the green fireball struck the ground and set off an explosion which sent the hero flying several meters into the air… he landed awkwardly on all fours, crying out with considerable pain and shock.

Azula smiled as she walked towards him from a distance. There was no way he could avoid the next attack. She prepared to cast again.

Double D had managed to climb his way out of the fallen books and the shelves. Ed was still out for the count, or worse… dead. He couldn't find the tall boy. Double D looked around and watched helplessly as the heroic Eddy made a stand. Azula was now walking towards his friend; the end was near.

Double D realized he had to do SOMETHING!

In a moment of panic, Double D saw a slightly shattered hand-held mirror on the ground. Maybe THIS was the key.

"HEY YOU EVIL WITCH!" Double D cried out, trying to distract. "Leave my friend alone!"

That immediately got her attention. Azula turned around, her face filled with rage as she saw Double D kneeling amidst books.

"Double D!" Eddy cried as he ran for cover. "Save yourself!"

Azula sent a powerful blast of lightning in the direction of Double D. The nerd reacted quickly and raised the hand-held mirror.

Azula was shocked as the electricity connected with the surface. As Double D had hoped, the electricity spell was instantly reflected back towards the Fire Empress, and at seemingly three times the cast speed.

However, the Fire Nation princess had really good reflexes. She immediately threw herself down on the floor. Double D's mouth dropped open as the lightning overshot her height and went straight out of a window, blasting it open and creating a shower of glass.

Their opportunity was lost.

Not wasting a second, Double D got up, and ran towards where Eddy was hidden. The two of them hid behind a series of bookshelves.

Azula bared her teeth as she slowly got back up. She decided she needed to be more careful. That was too close.

From their hidden position, the two Eds had to plan their next move.

"What are we going to do?" Eddy whispered urgently.

"I don't know," Double D whispered back. "We're OUT OF OUR DEPTHS. She's too powerful!"

"Where's Ed?" Eddy asked.

"I think he's out for the count," Double D said.

Princess Azula had enough of this game. She wanted to end it now. The heroes were finally starting to get on her nerves. They were certainly more nimble and crafty than she had expected.

"Come out now boys," she said as she walked around, trying to locate them. "If you surrender now, I promise you the mercy of a quick death."

Double D was a bit tempted but Eddy firmly held him back.

"Did you really think I'd fall for a mirror?" she said as she started to approach where they were hidden. "A mirror isn't going to help you. Instead of killing you though… I could reconsider. Turn you into my slaves, make you all serve at my feet."

Eddy looked around for a weapon. Then he saw it, the green-bladed Destiny Sword… it was on the floor next to them, under a mess of parchments and spilled pamphlets, almost calling out to him.

Eddy knelt down and retrieved the sword.

"Okay listen to me Double D," he whispered, "when she walks by here, you distract, I attack. We have one shot."

"I don't like this," Double D protested quietly.

"We have ONE SHOT," Eddy insisted.

Azula began to approach the shelves, her hands were extended as if instantly ready to cast magic.

She was about to approach where Eddy and Double D were hidden when suddenly…Ed's body burst out of a pile of books a few meters away!

"HELLO GUYS!" he said. "What I miss?!"

Azula turned around to face Ed, having been thrown off guard.

NOW!

Double D rushed forward; he launched a clumsy leaping tackle at the firebender. However, Azula was a trained warrior and she turned around instantly. She waved her hand, instantly catching and freezing Double D in mid air with telekinesis. Azula swung her hand and sent Double D rocketing across the room in another direction.

"YIAAAAAAAAAARGHHHHH!" Ed rushed at the sorceress from behind.

Smirking, Azula turned around and sent a blast of lightning at him.

"GIAAAAAARGHHHHH!" the tall boy screamed out in pain as he was bathed in lightning from head to toe. Ed was overcome with electricity and fell down to his knees, smoke rising up.

Finally, Eddy made his play. He rushed out from a new angle and moved in, ready to hack at her with the glowing Destiny Sword.

However, the prodigious Azula turned and caught him too in a telekinetic hold.

Eddy was also frozen in place, his sword tantalizingly close to striking her outstretched hand. He couldn't move anymore…

Azula's powerful hazel eyes met Eddy's. Eddy's teeth were bared and his face was contorted with concentration as he struggled with all of his might. If only he was strong enough, if only he could break through her magical bind…

In contrast to Eddy, Azula exerted almost no effort; she simply held a hand out.

Eddy couldn't believe it; they had failed to take her down from three different directions.

"You're mine," she said, relishing the invisible power she had over him. "Drop your sword."

She waved her hand.

Eddy couldn't believe it. As if against his will, his fingers slacked and the useless sword landed with a loud clatter unto the floor.

Eddy's face was bright red as he struggled but still, he could not move.

Azula allowed herself a wide smile. She enjoyed breaking her opponent.

Princess Azula was satisfied. She had enjoyed this battle. Now it was time to end them. Then she could finish her war against the resistance.

She walked over to where Double D and Ed were struggling to get up. Somehow, Ed was still alive, and able to move though his clothes looked fried up. The tall guy could take damage that was for sure.

She waived her hands to re-arrange the heroes. Double D and Ed glided across the room to join Eddy.

Now victorious, Princess Azula turned and looked at the boys. She stood a few meters away from them. Her powerful voice carried across.

"It's over," she said to them. "I am more powerful than you will ever be. You chose to defy me, you must die. You must be put down like the animals you are. Now... embrace your fate."

Eddy felt a rush of fear. So this was how they were going to go out?

Unexpectedly, however, Ed stood up. His face looked extremely defiant as he said:

"I… I STAND WITH MY FRIENDS!"

Eddy felt a rush of emotion as he moved close to Ed. "That's right, COME AT US SISTER! We stand TOGETHER!"

Double D stood up as well, his expression uncharacteristically fierce. As the three of them stood there, facing her, they held hands with each other. The memories came back to them… all of their screw ups in Peach Creek, but they had gone though those as a team too.

Princess Azula was amused by this pathetic showing of solidarity. Is this what they call heroism? They want to die holding hands? Then so be it.

A cruel smile lit up on her face as she raised both of her hands.

The entire room lit up as Azula summoned a large, overwhelming concentration of blue hellfire; it cast a terrifying, ominous flickering effect against her evil visage. The levitating fires churned and turned between the powerful firebender's practiced hands.

The Eds did not move. They simply stood there, accepting their fate.

Letting out a battle cry, Azula unleashed the powerful blast of blue hellfire towards the heroes. The arc was so wide that it can easily incinerate all three of them and much more with a single cast.

ZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!

It was if the divine forces finally intervened. Somehow, a large, powerful white barrier suddenly appeared between the Eds and Azula's incoming death fire.

The powerful blue fire blast was completely blocked by the white magical shield barrier.

KA BOOM!

There was a massive, overwhelming explosion… in its aftermath, a ton of smoke filled the room.

The smoke was gone. The white shield barrier was still up and Ed, Edd and Eddy… were still standing and holding hands! They had been completely protected from one of Azula's most powerful spells. SOMEHOW.

"W…. WHAT?!" she screamed out in rage and denial. "N... NO! That… that's IMPOSSIBLE!"

Nothing. Literally NOTHING had ever blocked her magic in this way before. Her technique and casting were perfect. Azula trembled with rage and disbelief. It was simply impossible for the Eds to withstand that attack!

The Eds were confused too. Finally, they released their hands. The white barrier disappeared.

"What happened?" Ed said. "Ed… Ed no understand."

The nerdy Double D leapt up and down, emboldened by a sudden revelation.

"Don't you see?" he said to the others. "I read it in a book. Azula's evil magic is strong and powerful but there are older forms of magic… the powers of friendship, camaraderie, solidarity…"

"Wait… so you're saying, our Bro Power protected us from her?" Eddy said, wide-eyed. It was a stretch but hours ago, he didn't even know magic existed.

"YES!" Double D said. "That's her weakness. We can stand together. Use the power of friendship to defeat her."

"SUCK ON THAT!" Eddy cried out excitedly at his opponent.

Azula backed off slightly as she saw the three Eds turn and face her, all of them emboldened. They stood in solidarity, holding hands and forming a link once more.

Eddy felt a rush of energy. He raised a hand. As if answering some call of righteousness, the emerald Destiny Sword, now glowing a powerful green again, flew from a corner of the room straight into his waiting hand.

There was a rise in morale amongst the heroes. For the first time in the entire evening, they really felt they had a chance. They could use the power of friendship to fight back.

The usually composed Azula felt herself overtaken by an all-consuming rage. She had incinerated entire towns and armies; her magic was the most powerful weapon in the world. Nothing, and especially not three loser boys from Peach Creek, was going to stand in her way!

Screaming with rage, Azula hurled a series of massive, powerful fireballs straight at the advancing Eds.

ZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!

KA BOOM!

KA BOOM!

KA BOOM!

However, again and again the mysterious white magical barrier appeared in front of the advancing teens… blocking absolutely everything. Useless explosions lit up but the Eds were completely protected as they kept advancing.

Azula's hazel eyes widened with shock and anger as she kept casting more and more fireballs. However, all of it proved to be useless against the powers of friendship.

"NO!" she screamed in anger as she kept blasting them. "NO! NO! NO!"

"This is kind of cool!" Ed exclaimed over the sounds of the explosions as they kept walking forward.

As Eddy walked closer and closer to Azula, he felt a wave of rising, exhilarating excitement.

Azula couldn't believe it. They were going to close the gap.

Now that they were close enough, Eddy released Double D's hand and rushed forward to swing the magical sword at the eastern sorceress.

She still had her telekinesis. Azula focused her mind powers to stop Eddy. Finally, this time… her telekinesis failed. Eddy's sword instantly broke through… the flat side of the sword connected decisively and firmly against the side of Azula's leather clad body.

SMACK!

As the sword connected, Eddy got the sense that a cataclysmic shift in power was about to occur.

Azula was momentarily dazed and stunned by the force of the blow. Almost at once… a portion of Destiny Sword's green energy transferred over to the shocked girl. As Azula stepped back... her red, black and gold battle outfit was lit up with emerald light.

"NO!" she cried out, as she looked down at her body and clothes, convulsing with an overcharge and over buildup of powerful green energy.

The Eds stepped back, amazed at what Eddy's attack had done.

"Fire in the hole," Ed called out.

Suddenly, the firebender was lit up and engulfed in a massive discharge of all the emerald energy.

The Eds shielded their eyes as dust and debris filled the room. Destiny Sword had stopped glowing and all the green had vanished…

When the Eds opened their eyes again, they could not believe what they saw.

Fire Princess Azula stood before them, completely naked from head to toe.

Her tanned, athletic, exotic feminine body was on full display. Her small supple breasts faced the Eds. Her shaved royal cunt was visible between her bare legs. Her footwear had all gone so she now stood barefooted before them.

Her tiara was now gone so that her beautiful black hair ran straight down. This hairstyle was a good look for her, a perfect match with her hazel eyes and red lips.

As the three teenage boys from Peach Creek looked at the fully naked and disgraced Azula, they could not help but feel the rise of raging, rock hard boners. Their eyes soaked in every detail of the attractive young woman's naked body.

Eddy's attack had quite literally taken away all of the evil girl's clothes! The clothes were incinerated by Destiny Sword. However, Azula's perfect, nubile body was undamaged and on full display now.

Azula had never in her life felt so outraged, embarrassed and humiliated. These boys shouldn't be getting THIS from her! They were SO going to die now!

Her hands were balled into fists as her face was locked into an expression of pure wrath. Instinctively, she moved her legs close together to hide her pussy as her face turned a crimson color.

"Don't worry Azula," Eddy said. "I saw nothing. Don't sit on it."

"Ed saw nothing," Ed said, darting his eyes away. "No, oops, Ed saw everything."

This caused Azula to fly into a seething rage.

She was a goddess of magic. She could bend fire. They were peasants. They weren't even magic users of any kind. She should be able to obliterate them!

Screaming with rage, she raised her hands and sent a fireball straight at Ed; hoping to set his head on fire.

The Eds reacted just in time, causing the magical barrier to appear in the nick of time.

ZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!

This time, the barrier didn't simply block the spell… instead, there was a CLANGING sound as the flaming projectile was redirected. The fast moving fireball traveled in a clean arc to the back... it homed in on a new target with the speed of a rocket: Princess Azula's exposed derriere. Azula was hit by her own spell and her ass was instantly ignited.

"YIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGHHHHHH!"

The disgraced Azula clasped her roasted ass cheeks with both hands as she leapt, jigged, and danced around for a few seconds, all the while crying out. She was forced to mutter an incantation to put out the fire.

Eddy couldn't help it; a bit of laughter escaped from his mouth. Double D looked away, unable to imagine how embarrassing this must be for the bad girl.

"Why she roast herself?" Ed asked. "Why she roast herself in bum bum?"

Azula had recovered. Since she was a magic user, her ass looked remarkably undamaged. However, the reflected spell had damaged her magical essence. Coated with sweat, she glared at the smug Eds, unable to believe what had just happened.

Her fire magic. Her great magical power. All of it literally useless against these commoners!

"Azula," Double D reasoned with her. "I think it's time for you to surrender. Your magic is useless against us. This fight isn't fair anymore."

This caused the princess to go into a total tantrum because she didn't get her way. She leapt up and down like a spoiled child as she shrieked and raged in desperation:

"I… I am PRINCESS AZULA! The… THE EMPRESS OF FIRE! LEADER OF THE FIRE NATION! I'm… I'm a FIRE BENDING PRODIGY! You… you are all NOTHING to me! I… I am ROYALTY! I… I won't TOLERATE THIS KIND OF TREATMENT!"

Eddy was amused. It was all really satisfying after she had earlier toyed with them and thrown them around like dolls.

"Well princess," he taunted back. "It's about time someone showed you your proper place."

In response to this taunt, Azula was filled rage. How dare he talk her down like that! She sent a blast of lightning at Eddy, hoping to fry him from head to toe.

As expected…

ZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!

CLANG!

The electricity was redirected in a circular arc, it reached around the back and struck the firebender's behind.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Currents of lightning supercharged her ass and spread to her entire body. Once more, she performed an impromptu dance and jig in front of the heroes while clasping her ass; this time to the tune of yelps and cackles of travelling electricity.

Eddy chuckled as he turned to Double D. "Wow why would she try that again? Not very bright eh?"

"I think she's just maladjusted," Double D remarked almost sadly.

"HUH!" Ed laughed. "HUH HUH HUH!"


	3. Chapter 3

The naked Azula recovered from the backfired lightning.

"Alright," she said through gritted teeth, a new plan forming in her mind. "I can't hit you with my magical attacks because of some stupid shield. Not directly. So let's see how well you fare against my minions."

She walked over, grabbed a black box from the shelf, and took the lid off.

Almost instantly, a whirl of orange smoke flew out from inside the box.

The Eds stood back, the smugness removed from their face at the new threat.

The smoke materialised… into the form of a large levitating demon, its eyes glowed a threatening violet in contrast to the rest of its toxic, orange semi-gaseous appearance.

Azula's hazel eyes lit up with malice as she instructed her powerful minion.

"Oh Yagniz, Great Spirit of the Depths and the Fire Realms, I am your Mistress and I command you," She pointed a finger at the Eds. "I command you to kill all of them NOW!"

The demon turned and glared at the Eds. The three of them stood closer, holding each other's hands tightly; they forgot she could still summon abominations. Would their shield still work?

The demon then said:

"I cannot do as you bid me. Princess Azula."

"WHY THE HELL NOT?!" Azula screamed at the demon. "You're my SERVANT. I ORDER YOU. KILL THEM NOW!"

"My ancient laws forbid me from attacking anyone who is not marked," he replied.

"Fine!" she spat.

Azula turned to face the Eds. She conjured up a powerful glowing, triangular magical mark. It flew towards the Eds… but of course…

ZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!

CLANG!

"Wait NO!" Azula protested in denial, wide-eyed. "THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!"

The mark was redirected, sent back at the caster… marking Princess Azula herself before disappearing completely.

"Wow," the demon said as he regarded her. "Since you've been a real bitch to me, I'm more than pleased with this outcome."

The distraught Fire Nation princess was lifted into the air by the demon. She was slapped, poked, and pinched by the demon in many places; all across her nipples, her back, her shapely buttocks, her pubic area… Azula yelped repeatedly as she waved her hands uselessly to try and fend off the demon.

The three Eds watched as they snickered. What a show.

Finally, Azula was allowed to land unto the floor on her bare feet, whereby the demon shifted into a cloud of orange smoke. Azula's mouth was wide open which was a big mistake. Almost at once, a whirlwind of orange smoke flew into her mouth. Yagniz was in.

Now having been possessed, Azula began to move around and perform a seductive, highly improper dance as if to entertain the boys. She moved around showing every inch of her beautiful, tanned, exotic body. She bounced her breasts at them… she shook her buttocks at them…

"What… WHAT AM I DOING?!" Azula cried out but she no longer controlled her body. The princess had been made to perform like a strip dancer.

The Eds were speechless with their enjoyment of this show from the girl. They didn't expect that this was part of the program when they signed up for a heroic quest; but they didn't mind.

Just behind the Eds, the unconscious Kataryn had quietly stood back up. She saw that the demon had turned on Azula. The young red-haired priestess attempted to quietly sneak out.

She wasn't fast enough.

A segment of orange smoke caught up to the fleeing priestess. The Eds turned just in time to see her possessed as well. The first thing possessed Kataryn did, was take off her robes and completely strip herself naked.

The mischievous spirit then proceeded to the main show.

Azula was made to face Kataryn. There was a forbidden spark in the air. The two bad girls locked eyes in a moment of embarrassing communion. Kataryn had a look of apologetic want... Azula's face was one of injured pride and suppressed desire.

To the tune of the Eds cheering and whistling, the two girls walked towards each other, embraced, and kissed each other full on in the mouth. As they did so, their eyes darted around in panic and confusion; a series of muffled cries rang out.

"Wow," Eddy called out. "Why don't you just admit it already? You girls always wanted to do this."

"I like both," Ed said. "They're both good, two is better."

To heat things up, the demon made the two possessed bad girls grind their their bare erect nipples against each other. Both of them tried to move away but their feet were rooted in place.

Double D had occupied himself with a nearby book. He wanted to read up on some magic, but it was distracting.

"S… stop this!" Azula raged uselessly.

Kataryn knelt down in front of the princess.

Azula protested: "Yagniz this is LOW… even for YOU!"

The priestess grabbed Azula's thighs and buried her face in her snatch.

"I don't - URRRGHHHH!"

Azula lost control. The kneeling priestess had begun to pleasure Azula from down below; her tongue was good. The firebender's hands were balled into fists as she gasped, cried, and moaned against her will. Kataryn grabbed her mistress's ass cheeks for support. Finally, one of the priestess' fingers moved between Azula's buttocks and forced its way into her most private of areas.

That was the final straw for the repressed Fire Princess.

"URRRRGHHHHH!"

Azula let out an earth-shattering moan of defeat as she blew her load… her hot cum splashed all over Kataryn's face. Azula fell backwards awkwardly. Spent and exhausted, she landed on her ass.

The Eds LOVED IT.

"Well…" Double D said. "If I may say so… that… that was quite the climax."

The demon wasn't yet done with Azula. An invisible force grabbed her by her ass and lifted her very high into the air so that her shapely butt faced the ceiling.

Azula gritted her teeth. There was a sound… like cartoon rubber being stretched apart as her ass cheeks parted wide open. A miniature version of the orange demon's head poked out of it, looking left and right mischievously.

Azula grunted as her ass was stretched to a breaking point.

"URGH!"

A large volume of thick, swirling, orange gas flew out of her levitating ass and seemed to envelope the entire room as the demonic essence finally left her.

The demon had also left Kataryn. Finally, all of the orange smoke converged together, wherein it re-entered the black box completely and the lid closed all by itself.

The disgraced Azula landed on the floor facedown, her ass still facing upwards.

"Well," Eddy said. "That's DEFINITELY something you don't see everyday."

"Yes," Double D concurred.

Kataryn approached her humiliated mistress very carefully. "Your… your highness I'm... I'm so sorry… I SWEAR I didn't really want to-"

The humiliated Azula was filled with rage. Standing back up, she uttered a kill command. Since Kataryn was bound by a previous spell, she was instantly snatched up by an invisible force and rapidly hurled out of the balcony and straight over the edge to her apparent demise.

Ed, Edd and Eddy sensed that victory was near. But they had to be careful. Azula could still cast powerful spells.

"I learned some spells from the book," Double D said, as he set the book down. "It might hold her."

"You had time to read during… during… during THAT?" Eddy asked.

"Yeah haha… Let's… Let's hold hands together in case," Double D said sagely. The three of them walked a few paces towards her.

It was time to finish this.

"Princess Azula," Eddy said commandingly. "We have bested you. Your magic is useless. Surrender now and call off your armies."

"I'm not surrendering to you!" Azula cried out, but she couldn't hide rising desperation in her voice. "I am PRINCESS AZULA of the great Fire Nation. I am the most powerful magic user in the world, the GREATEST of all firebenders! My technique is infallible!"

She gathered her remaining power and summoned a powerful blast of blue fire at the Eds.

ZAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPP!

CLANG!

Once more, her spell was reflected in an arc. For the third time in this battle, Azula's ass was hit by her own backfired magic.

"YIAAAAAAAAARRRRGHHHHH!"

As if struck by an exploding thunderbolt, the disgraced sorceress leapt very high up into the air, almost two meters, clasping her smoking cheeks before landing back down onto the ground. She had once again failed.

"So you're not surrendering," Eddy said. He turned to his friend. "Double D, your play."

Double D walked over and picked up the book. He read a series of chants from the book. Finally, he ended the incantation by stating her name… "Princess Azula."

The three Eds watched the Fire Princess very eagerly.

Almost at once, the spell kicked into effect. An invisible force grabbed the defeated Azula; she was made to stand up on her toes. The young woman was levitated half a meter into the air and frozen in place, unable to move or use magic anymore… locked into place and sealed in by Double D's amateur binding incantation.

"WOW!" Ed cried out.

The three Eds watched in wonderment. Eddy patted Double D on the back. "Wow Double D… I think you GOT her."

Double D couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe he had somehow just performed MAGIC. He was also surprised that he could bind the firebender so easily, Azula was supposed to be a magical prodigy.

"What should we do with her?" Double D asked the others.

Eddy had a naughty idea.

"She's a bad girl Double D," he said gleefully. "A real bad girl isn't that right Ed?"

"Yes," Ed said confidently. "She Bad."

"So we should set her straight," Eddy said. "I'll handle it. Take her to the balcony."

Double D hesitated but he could see that Eddy and Ed wanted it. The nerd looked at his book, and read off a few more lines of the incantation.

The trapped, naked eastern woman found herself gliding in mid air at an agonizingly slow speed towards the balcony. Her face was a mask of pure rage and disbelief. Somehow, her trapped body was re-adjusted so that her face tilted forward at an angle, her long dark hair covering her back. Her legs surrounded her exposed snatch and were positioned such that her bare feet and toes faced the boys just under her backside.

As she glided towards the balcony at a snail's pace in this strange position, all three geeky Eds got a clear, exciting view of the Fire Princess' sexy, bare ass cheeks…

The three of them had never expected to see such an amazing thing on this night.

For some reason, her bodacious magical ass cheeks bobbed up and down as she floated around on her way to her final punishment.

Outside of the tower, the victorious freedom fighter army and the civilians of Peach Creek, including all the teens, were gathered in the square below. They cried out as a sight greeted them from above.

The legendarily powerful Fire Princess Azula, completely naked, tits and cunt exposed, levitated over the edge of the balcony. She was suspended in place just there. The three Eds stepped out from behind her.

The teens below offered the loudest commentary:

"Hey everyone look!" Kevin cried out. "It's the evil fire witch! Isn't she supposed to be powerful? How did she lose to these three absolute DORKS hahaha!"

"She got trapped by her own magic," Nazz said thoughtfully.

"With those fine melons and shaved cunt," Rolf said. "Rolf thinks she looks like a common harlot!"

Jeers, laughter, and catcalls rang out from the large crowd.

The levitating Azula struggled with all of her might. She couldn't move at all. How did it come to this? She was so powerful, so strong... yet she was defeated by three brats from a small suburb.

"Azula," Eddy said to her. "This is long overdue. I think it's time for us Eds to give your princess ass a real smack down."

"SPANKING!" Ed called out excitedly. "It's spanking time YO!"

The short Peach Creek boy parked the sword against the Fire Princess' exotic buttocks. As Destiny Sword was parked against the legendarily wicked Fire Nation backside, it began to glow brighter and brighter and brighter... the sword created a sea of powerful green light…

The emerald light seemed to engulf all four of them, the three Eds and the girl. It was such a powerful light that many in the crowds below had to partially shield their eyes.

"Are you ready?" Eddy asked her.

Without waiting for a reply, he started.

Eddy lifted the sword up and brought it down at full force against Azula's bare ass...

As the weapon crashed into the flesh, there was a sound the scale and magnitude of a cackling thunderbolt going off... building up rapidly and receding into an even louder crescendo...

ZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP! KA BOOM!

Princess Azula screamed out as she was decisively punished:

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The blow from Destiny Sword supercharged her. Azula's ass cheeks were superheated to such a spectacular degree that they momentarily ignited like two bouncing semi-circles of rapidly jiggling white light.

The invisible binds kept her perfectly in place.

As all of Peach Creek and the resistance forces watched from below, Eddy spanked her… over and over and over… The impact from the blows caused her bodacious cheeks to jiggle around erotically, thus providing an even more appealing target.

ZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP! KA BOOM! "YIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRGHHHHH!"

"Let this be a lesson!" Eddy screamed between the strikes, his voice carried over the supervillainess' screams. "Don't FUCK with Peach Creek!"

ZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP! KA BOOM! "YIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRGHHHHH!"

"Let this mark the end of the Fire Nation's imperialism!" Double D cried out.

ZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP! KA BOOM! "YIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRGHHHHH!"

"EDDY HIT BUM BUM!" Ed cried out.

ZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP! KA BOOM! "YIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRGHHHHH!"

The divine forces acted to amplify the spectacle. By some divine trickery… clusters of bright stars re-aligned themselves into constellations to broadcast the live act of Eddy's ass spanking of Azula to the entire world.

ZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP! KA BOOM!

In the skies of Fire Nation capital, the people watched in terror as the stars aligned to show the final humiliation of the Fire Nation.

ZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP! KA BOOM!

In Ba Sing Se, the people cheered as the vision instilled hope in them again. The people rose up against oppression once more.

ZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP! KA BOOM!

In the skies of Townsville, the stars formed to give quite the live show. The urban denizens watched in solemn silence along with their mayor. This was yet another reinforcement of their city slogan: "Crime Doesn't Pay."

ZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP! KA BOOM!

In the skies of Aron City…

ZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP! KA BOOM!

In the skies of Middleton…

ZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP! KA BOOM!

In every single sky in the world…

ZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP! KA BOOM!

Near Peach Creek, Eddy continued to spank the disgraced girl over and over and over.

The Fire Princess was powerless to break out. She was made to take it all, trapped by Double D's amateur magic. In that moment, the entirety of Princess Azula... her immense magical power, her elemental bending craft, her martial arts, her telekinesis... all of this was somehow reduced to her useless, bodacious, superheated ass cheeks. As her buttocks were smacked over and over... they struggled and squirmed... uselessly, stupidly against the invisible fetters. The result was that her shapely ass moved around erotically just above her bare feet, providing quite the view for the boys.

ZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP! KA BOOM! "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Somehow, against overwhelming odds, Princess Azula was punished.

After literally one hundred, well-deserved spanks… the thoroughly humiliated Princess Azula was reduced to tears; even her magical ass couldn't bounce back from the damage this time, it was literally red as a cherry.

"S… Stop! I… I surrender…" she said between very loud sobs and cries, having been broken. "I… I SURRENDER TO YOU!"

She said more.

"I SUBMIT TO YOU!" she cried out. "I...I SUBMIT!"

The Eds looked at each other, completely satisfied; it was not every day they brought down a monarchy. They had moved a mountain, overcome the impossible. It was over at last. The spanking stopped.

However, Double D remembered something; the threat of her magic.

"The terms of your surrender Azula," he said to her. "You have to give up all of your magical powers from this day until the end of days."

"WHAT?! N… no…"

Eddy knew the cue.

ZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP! KA BOOM! "URRRRRGHHHHH!"

She gave it. "Alright! ALRIGHT I'll… I'll do it!"

The eastern girl read out a pretty long incantation. Then, a small, magical ruby-colored diamond appeared around her breasts and floated out towards the boys. Double D grabbed it eagerly. Him and Ed looked over it with great curiosity.

"Was that everything?" Eddy asked sternly.

"Y… yes…" the defeated girl said.

The Eds were relieved. No more magical mojo to deal with.


	4. Epilogue

Following the end of the great war, things changed forever. Ed, Edd and Eddy became international heroes. Their final defeat of Azula became modern history's most iconic and defining moment. True to their word, the guardians gave the Eds 10 million dollars. The teens wasted no time in squandering most of that on buying an ocean of jawbreakers. For good measure, they forcibly bought out Kevin's father's jawbreaker factory as payback for years of bullying. In Peach Creek, the Eds now called the shots and the rest of the kids fell in line. After all, Double D had magic and Eddy was the boss.

Following Azula's surrender and the permanent loss of magical powers, her entire magical army disintegrated into thin air, never to return… all across the world, the fire storms, the plagues, and the terror stopped.

Azula herself was sentenced before an international tribunal and made to answer for all of her crimes. She was a broken girl and admitted to everything. For her crimes, she was sentenced to a lifetime in maximum-security jail to serve some hard time.

With good behavior though (given in leniency), she could hope to get out some day.

Peach Creek had changed forever. The damage to the neighborhood had been done but the people were more united than ever. And with the Eds leading the process, reconstruction was well underway.

THE END


End file.
